Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout
Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout (formerly known as Psycho Brother Shatters Camera) is the second episode of the Psycho Series uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on October 2, 2013. Plot History Since the events of Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox, Jesse has been threatening Jeffrey Jr., saying that he's going to tell Jeffrey Sr. about the video, and how it's been uploaded on YouTube. Fed up with these threats, Jeffrey Jr. decides to set up a plan for revenge when Jesse asks him to help him and his friends film a video about sperm for his 21st birthday. Episode The video opens with Jeffrey Jr. providing a backstory about what has happened in the last 10 months, and how he is going to put his planned revenge against Jesse into motion during the filming of Jesse's sperm video. Over clips of the video, Jeffrey Jr. goes on to describe how filming the video took a very long time, especially when Jesse continuously demanded retakes of scenes that he wasn't satisfied with. Finally deciding to put his plan into motion, Jeffrey Jr. starts to complain about how tired he is of filming the video. However, when Jesse finds out that Jeffrey Jr. is doing something suspicious in the sperm video, he demands the camera. Instead, Jeffrey Jr. throws it on the ground. In anger, Jesse demands revenge from his friends, but his friends do not want to be involved in such a fight. Jesse then gets chased by both Jeffrey Jr. and Boobs as the video ends. Aftermath Seven months after the events of this video, Jesse finally decided to get revenge against Jeffrey for destroying his camera in this video and for humiliating him by uploading both this and the Xbox Destruction video onto YouTube, by showing the Xbox Destruction video to his father. Location(s) *The Ridgway Residence Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Buzz Simkins (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Zachary Dingler (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Tom Abraham (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Parker Zippel (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Flashback only/Voice only in video) *Ella Victims Trivia *''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout'' was originally known as Psycho Brother Shatters Camera, then later changed to Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout. **The original description used to be "My little brother asks me to help him film a video, but instead of helping I completely ruin everything. On purpose =)". ***After Psycho Dad Shatters YouTube Play Button was uploaded, Psycho Brother Shatters Camera was changed back to Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout, possibly to avoid confusion. *''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout'' is the only Psycho Video to be filmed in 2013. *This is the only Psycho Video to start out with opening text. *''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout'' is the first Psycho Video to have "Psycho Brother" in the title. *If you look closely during Psycho Dad Axes Laptop, when Jesse is on the search page on Jeffrey Jr.'s laptop to find the Xbox destruction video, you can see the video's original description. *''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout'' is the first Psycho Video to have music in the background, the last being Psycho Kid Flees Country. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Birthday Videos